


Akaashi for best motivator

by pokemonmaster (bepsisbizarresasuage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just really love my owls, Library, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Study Date, here's to the cutest couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsisbizarresasuage/pseuds/pokemonmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the other had helped him out previously, it was Akaashi’s turn to help, and he had the perfect solution.</p><p>“Alright Bokuto-san, every time you get the correct date, you get a reward.”</p><p>At that, Bokuto perked up. “Ohoho, like what?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi for best motivator

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST ATTEMPT WRITING FOR MY OWLS, AND OF ALL DAYS IT HAD TO BE BOKUAKA DAY <3
> 
> I decided to go with a study date at the library, and borrowed some stuff from a conversation I had with my owl in cahoot~ If it's too rushed, forgive me! I just really really wanted to finish it before midnight, I even neglected my homework to do this, but it had to be done! Or else, I would have gone into a dejected mode, thinking I had failed my precious birds. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Akaashi was seated in a table at a secluded corner of the library. His classes had ended, and now he waited for his boyfriend to arrive so they could study together.

A backpack landed right next to him, followed by a relatively quiet “Hey hey hey Akaashi, sorry I'm late~” as a kiss was pressed to his temple.

Akaashi smiled. “Don't worry Bokuto-san, I got here not too long ago. Are you ready?”

With a nod, they both took out their materials and got settled. Akaashi started with his math homework, a subject Bokuto was surprisingly good at. Akaashi himself was not bad at all, but more often than not he pretended to not understand a particular concept, if only to see his boyfriend puff up at the thought of clearing up any confusion.

Like now.

“Um, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeeeees?”

“I seem to be getting the wrong answer to this, despite trying different methods. Do you think you can take a look at it?”

Bokuto leaned his head over in Akaashi’s direction, staring at the problem for a few seconds. “Hmm…yeah optimization problems are always a bit tricky, so don’t sweat it Akaashi! From the looks of it, you almost got it right! Here’s where you made a mistake…”

Bokuto proceeded to fix the slight calculation error he made, and Akaashi simply watched as his boyfriend described the steps to solving the problem, and even moved on to explain the next question, which involved graphing integrals.

So distracted was he by admiring Bokuto’s skill with numbers that he failed to notice when the other finished his mini-lesson.

“Akaashi, hey Akaashi, did you understand?” Bokuto asked, golden eyes staring at him.

Of course he did. He understood even before the explanation. But there was something really endearing about the way Bokuto sounded when trying to teach something that had Akaashi smiling softly again, nodding in affirmation that _yes, I understood_.

Sure enough, Bokuto beamed proudly. “I can be smart~” he singsonged.

They resumed working again in silence. Akaashi finished up the last couple of problems to his math homework right as Bokuto put his head down on the desk and let out a small groan. _Ahh, must be history_ , Akaashi thought, one of Bokuto’s least favorite subjects...as good as their ace was with numbers, he was horrible with remembering dates. Another weakness of his. 

“Bokuto-san, what era of history are you on?”

“Edo Period. My professor wants us to memorize stuff, but I mix up the names and the years a lot. I’m terrible!”

Before he upset himself more, Akaashi shushed him with a gentle “No you’re not Bokuto-san”. Then, since the other had helped him out previously, it was Akaashi’s turn to help, and he had the perfect solution.

“Alright Bokuto-san, every time you get the correct date, you get a reward.”

At that, Bokuto perked up. “Ohoho, like what?”

“You’ll see.” Grabbing his boyfriend’s textbook, he began. “Now, answer this. What year marked the beginning of the Edo Period?”

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows, taking on a pensive look. “I got this. Wait, no, something about a shogun...uh, 1414? Am I right, Akaashi??”

“Not even close. It was 1603, but you were sort of right about the shogun. Next question: what is the full name of the shogun that established the shogunate during this time?”

This went on for a while, Bokuto constantly getting the years wrong and Akaashi correcting him, until finally, Bokuto succeeded. His reward? A peck on the cheek by his beloved. Immediately following the first correct response, he started getting all the dates right, each time answering with a bright grin.

“Okay, time to review, just to make sure you got it all down. Ready Bokuto-san?”

“I was born ready!”

“Start of Edo Period?”

Bokuto sat up straight. “1603, when Tokugawa Ieyasu took control of Edo and established the Tokugawa shogunate. Then, in 1605, he resigned and gave his position to his son Tokugawa Hidetada, and he died in 1616. The father did, not the son.” He received a peck and a whisper to keep going, encouraging him further. “Err, what else...oh, Tokugawa Iemitsu became the third shogun. He was a mean dude who didn’t like foreign stuff and wasn’t kind to poor people, that jerk.”

Another peck.

“And finally, the Edo Period ended in 1868, marking the end of the Tokugawa dynasty and the beginning of the Meiji Restoration” Bokuto concluded, waiting for his reward. On this last one, Akaashi let his lips linger on the other’s cheek as he pulled away.

“See, that wasn’t so hard to do.”

Bright golden orbs looked at him lovingly. “Well yeah Akaashi, that’s because you are the greatest teacher in the world! Seriously, I memorize everything that comes out of your lovely lips! And okay, it’s not like I completely suck with dates, like, I know birthdays, and I’ll never forget the day you agreed to be mine.”

Akaashi fought the blush creeping onto his face at Bokuto’s words, clearing his throat to avoid showing how flustered he was.

“Moving on, you still haven’t told me the names of all the emperors during the Edo Period. That’s the last thing Bokuto-san, then we’ll stop.”

“There’s more?!” Bokuto almost yelled, then realized they were still in the library and lowered his volume, ignoring the stern glare his boyfriend gave him. No one was around them anyway. “It’s one thing to have to remember the shoguns, who by the way, their names all sound the same, but now I have to also worry about the emperors? This is torture I tell you, torture! I knew that professor wanted me to fail!”

“We’ve already gone through them four times. You know more than you think you do, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaaashi, I’m tired. Let’s stop now.”

“Bokuto-san, would it kill you to memorize their names?” Akaashi pleaded, voice the tiniest bit irritated.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “Hey hey hey, what’s with that tone?! I can remember stuff just fine! I remember how we first met, and how that is easily one of the best days of my life,” he recalled fondly.

“Bokuto-san, that’s completely different…”

“Well of course it is!” He said, scooting closer to his boyfriend, grabbing the other’s hands before continuing “the emperors are irrelevant, but you, Akaashi, you actually matter to me.”

Akaashi sighed, the barely there irritation completely gone, replaced instead by the adoration he felt towards Bokuto’s charming self. “Oh Bokuto-san, what am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me again?”

He shook his head. “Not until you've memorized those names.”

As it turns out, when given the right motivation, Bokuto can accomplish anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled japanese history


End file.
